Full Moon, an Angel, and frostbite
by owlcity12
Summary: A girl that was a messed up science experiment meets Nico DiAngelo and possibly another person.
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

Hi, I'm Luna Night. I'm fifteen years old, I live in a small town in upper Michigan, but tomorrow I'm moving to New York City, thanks to my step dad's job. Oh, wait I thinks that's my dad calling. Got to go, see ya.

3 3 3 3

"Luna! Time to wake up!" That's my step dad. I hopped out of bed and stretched to relive my aching back. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm up!" Today I'm moving to New York City. My dad works in a movie company, and he got promoted to New York to stay there permanently. That also means I have to leave my friend behind, Kate, Laura, and Millie, and it means I'm the oddball, again.

Well, whatever. I guess I could make new friends…. But I highly dought that will happen. I barely managed to make friends at this school. I only got them cause they managed to notice me. All my stuff's packed and ready to go. All I have are a few pictures of my family, a lot of thin jackets, and other basic stuff, including my makeup.

I never knew my real dad, and my mom died when I was two, so they put me in an orphanage. My new dad's pretty cool, but I'm also a science experiment gone wrong. You see, when I was one, my mom accidently left me home alone and some guys kidnapped me. They took me to this big lab, injected ram and raven DNA in me so I grew ram's horns and giant raven wings, but the DNA also affected my eyes so that they're always black, the whites, color, and the pupil is all black.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue T- shirt, and a grey hoodie. I ran down stairs to meet my dad and we set of to the airport. I was listening to "The Call", it's one of my favorite songs. By the time we got there, I had already listened to all my songs on my I pod.

3 3 3

"Wow," I said when we got to the house, it was a tall, four story house, with a mahogany door and lots of windows. "Hey, dad?" "Yeah, honey?" my dad replied. "Can I pick my room first?" He just nodded. I did a fist pump.

When I was done with my room, it had my bed pushed up under the window, my dresser on one wall and my desk on the other wall. I did a small smirk, I was proud of my room.

I woke up in the morning exited for a new school. I'm going to Goode High school now. I got dressed in a pair of really dark jeans, a black shirt, and a green hoodie with black and white stars on one side. I combed my black shaggy hair and put my hood up.

"Bye, dad. Have a good day!" I said as I left. "Bye honey. Remember to give the principle note so that you don't have to take of your hood and participate in gym class, ok?" "Yeah dad. I'll remember. Love you, bye." And I ran to school since I was just a block away from it.

I walked into the office and walked up to the secretary, Miss. Hestia. "Hello, you're Miss. Night, am I correct?" she asked nicely. I nodded. "Okay, here's your schedule, locker number and code and what not. Oh yeah. Welcome to Goode honey," she said sweetly. "Thanks," I said and walked out, I was an hour early, so I went off to find my locker.

I found my locker, entered the combination, and out all my stuff in it. I grabbed what I needed for the morning, and found my first class easily, which turned out to be history. Yay! My favorite class, literally. I sat down in the back of class and took out my drawing notebook and started drawing myself without my hoodie on, my wings spread out, my head tilted back, my eyes open, and my horns curling out of my hair.

"Wow, awesome drawing," said a deep voice. I jumped slightly, startled. "Oh, um, thanks," I replied. I turned around and saw a guy with dark brown hair, an aviator's jacket, a black Green Day shirt, and jeans that were the same color as mine. "My name's Nico, Nico DiAngelo. What's yours?" he said. "I'm Luna Night. Nice to meet you." "Nice name. Why don't you take your hood off?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to," I replied smoothly. He nodded his head, "Well, see you around, Luna." I waved.

The teacher rolled in on a wheel chair. "Good morning, class," he said, " Can we please say hello to our new student, Luna Night." I shrunk into my chair and gave a nervous wave. "Luna," the teacher said, "Why don't you come up here and tell us a bit about yourself." I walked up to the front of the room, "I originally came from Main, but my mother died when I was two and I got put into an adoption center. I got adopted and my dad took me to live in a small town in Upper Michigan. Then my dad got promoted and we moved here."

"Well, that was very interesting, you can sit back down now," he said. I nodded and walked back to my seat.

The rest of the day was really boring until it came to art. We had to draw a picture of ourselves' as we are. I grabbed a piece of paper and drew myself without my hoodie on again, with my wings folded up, my horns curling so that the points came the edges of my mouth, I had one leg sort of crossed over the other and I was leaning against the side of the paper.

"Really? That's what you look like?" Nico said. "Yep. I can even show you after school in my room, if you want." "Heck yeah, I want to really see if you have horns and eyes like that," he replied while smiling. "Ok. Be prepared for a shock."

3 3 3 3

I got home with Nico right behind me, "Hey, dad." "Hi, Luna. Who's this?" he asked pointing to Nico. "This is my friend, Nico. Nico, this is my dad." "Hello, sir," Nico replied politely. My dad nodded and we ran up to my room.

"Ok, so can you show me yourself without the hoodie?" Nico asked. I took off my hoodie quickly and stretched my wings. "There, are you happy now?" I asked. He just looked at me in awe, then he shook his head. "What do you need now?" I complained. "Something that I know you won't give me, yet." "Yadda yadda, can you go now?" He nodded, "See ya 'round, Luna." "Bye, Nico." And with that, he left.


	2. Dark Angel

Dark Angel

That girl is really interesting. I mean, who draws someone that looks like her but has huge wings, rams horns, and completely black eyes? It's just not natural, well, one other girl does that but she adds a wolfs tail. The two girls look a lot like twins. They dress the same, act the same, draw the same, have the same colored skin, they even talk the same. On exception, Cassandra has one completely red eye and one completely yellow eye. I can tell that Luna has pure black eyes.

"Hey, Nico," said a familiar voice. "Hey, Cassandra. Do you have singing lessons today?" she just nodded. "See you 'round, Nico. One more thing, meet me in the alley at midnight. Got it?" I nodded. Once a month, at midnight, she has to go into an alley 'cause of difficulties.

It was art time and we had to draw ourselves. I walked over to Luna and saw a drawing of a girl that looked like Luna, just with rams horns that reach the corners of her mouth and raven wings folded up behind her. "Really," I said. "That's what you really look like?" "Yep, I can even show you in my room after school if you want," she said.

I walked into Luna's house right behind her. "Hey, dad," Luna greeted her father. "Hi, Luna," her father said, "Who's this?" "This is my friend, Nico. Nico, this is my dad," she replied. "Hello, sir," I said trying to seem polite. He nodded and we ran to Luna's room.

"So, can you show me yourself without the hoodie ?" I asked. She took off her hoodie pretty quickly and spread these huge black wings. I looked to her head and saw these rams horns that actually touched the touched the corners of her mouth.

"There, are you happy now?" she asked. I thought about her pale, soft looking lips crashing onto mine. I shook my head. "What do you need now?" she wined. "Something I know you won't give me yet," I said simply. "Yadda yadda, can you go now?" I nodded, "See ya 'round, Luna." "Bye, Nico." After that, I left.

On my way home, I couldn't get Luna out of my head. I decided that tonight I'll ask Cassandra if she ever had a twin sister. Wait, what if they were separated at birth? Then how will she ever know if she had a twin sister?

I got home and got crushed in a giant bear hug by my sister, Bianca DiAngelo. "Nico! How've you been!? I missed you!" she said. "I'm been fine and I missed you too." You see, my sister has been in Greece for a couple of years, and it turns out that she just got back today.

"How was Greece?" I asked. "It was great! I had a great time!" she said excitedly, "Oh yeah, dad said he misses you." I smiled at that. My dad, Hades, lives in Greece at a funeral company.

I ran up to my room to get ready to meet Cassandra in the alley by her apartment. I always needed to grab a pocket knife in case a gang comes around or Cassandra decides to go crazy on me. When she goes crazy, she has theses sharp teeth and she tries to bite your neck. It 'aint fun.

I grabbed my phone and marched down stairs to say bye and I ran off.

When I got to the alley, Cassandra was already there, along with the jocks at school. Witch was Luke, his girlfriend Rachel, and a few people who I didn't know. I hid behind a trash can and watched because Cassandra was in her not so nice mode.

Luke and his goonies were backing up from Cassandra, she was slowly inching forward. Then the guys turned and ran as she leaped forward.

I watched her change back to normal soon as they left. "Hey yo," she said plainly as I crawled out of behind the trash can. "Hey." Then, her problems started. Her horns turned a bit straighter, her tail became more whip – like, her red eye was turning purple and the yellow was turning a ivy green, and her wings were turning from brown to a dark grey.

A grabbed a long black trench coat when that was done, and put it over her back. "Thanks," she said in a raspy voice. I heard a loud, cat – like roar coming from a block away. I darted up and ran for it.

I got to where it was coming from and, there was Luna. Her wings were covered in leather that had spikes in it, her eyes were a dark blue, and her horns were curlier than ever, but they still touched the corners of her mouth.

Just looking at them made me want to kiss them, but I held back. "Nico?" Luna asked in a voice that had a slight growl to it, "What are you doing here?" I was just a block away with a friend and I heard a roar coming from over here," I explained.

"Nico, who are you…." Cassandra started but stopped when she saw Luna. "Hi, I'm Cassandra," she said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Luna."

….

I am super sorry for the late update, one of my friends has been keeping me busy. Again, I'm super duper sorry that this is such a short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran to an alley near a park and roared in pain as my horns grew and my little black feather on the back of my neck grew. I'm telling ya, it hurts like heck. You think I would have gotten used to it by now, right? Well you're dog gone wrong.

Nico came running into the alley like, two minutes after I roared. "Luna?" he said. "Nico? What are you doing here?" "I heard you roar, I was a block away with a friend," he said as a girl who looked a lot like me but with straighter horns, a wolf's tail, brown / grey wings, and one red and one yellow eye.

"Nico …" she said without finishing her sentence when she saw me. We introduced each other, and then we went to my house to talk a goof around.

Luckily, my dad wasn't home yet, so we ran upstairs to my room. I took of my jacket and accidently showed the back of my neck. I felt warm hands on the back of it stroking the feathers gently, and I fell back into the persons chest and saw that it was Nico.

We blushed but I kept lying there and he kept stroking the feathers. "So, Cassandra," I said. "What do you like to do in your free time?" "Well, I like to draw, sing, and play the guitar," she answered. I nodded, "Cewl, very cewl." "You?" she said. "Let's see, I like to draw, make fun of the jocks and sluts, play on the computer, sing, and I play the piano," I said.

"Sheesh, Luna, for such a skinny girl you sure do a lot of things, don't ya?" Nico said. I nodded. The hole entire time we were at my house, I had my head on Nico's chest and he was stroking my neck feathers.

In the morning, I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then ran to school. I got to school an hour early.

I grabbed my stuff for history, shut my locker, and turned around to find myself face to face with the big, fat jerk, Andrew. How he managed to find me again, I have no idea. Luckily Nico walked in before Andrew could do anything to me. "Hi, Luna!" Nico said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Nico! How are ya?" I replied in an equally exited tone as his, just to annoy Andrew. "Hey," Andrew snarled, "Who are you?" "Me? Ha! Ha! I'm Nico! And who might you be to try and hurt this beautiful young lady?" Nico said the last pert in such a way the made turn into a tomato. "I'm Andrew, and how is this, hybrid, beautiful? She's ugly, even a rock's prettier than her," Andrew snarled.

"Andrew, I want you to get out of my sight right now and never talk to Nico and her again, got it?" a new boy said. He had Black hair, green eyes, an orange t – shirt, and blue jeans. There was a girl next to him, she had pretty honey blonde hair, a shirt like the boys, and jean shorts. "Nico! How are you?!" the boy asked. "Fine, just fine Perce. What about you and Annabeth?" "What! We're amazing!" the girl said.

"Hey, guys," Nico said "I would like you to meet my friend, Luna Night. Luna, this is Percy and Annabeth." I waved. "Hey," they said at the same time. I smiled nervously and darted to my first class.

"Hey, Luna, why did you run away?" Nico asked when he sat next to me. "I'm no good with people." I started humming a song called Castle of Glass, by Linkin Park. All the while, I was drawing an angel with white wings, a light blue dress with a dragon charm holding a bit of black veil like cloth to it, a staff with a circle top that had a sapphire on it, and white hair with black streaks in it. She was walking in the falling snow.

The rest of the day was really boring. I got home a walked up to my room, only to see it was trashed and had someone else's junk all over it. My dad came barging in with a whip in his hand. I took one look at him, took off my jacket, opened the window, jumped out, and flew over to Nico's house. I knocked on his door and a girl that looked a lot like Nico answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. "Um, can I please see Nico?" She smiled and yelled Nico's name. He came running down and crashed into me. "Luna! What are you doing' here!" he asked. "My dad was about to whip me."

He looked at me in disbelief. I looked at him sadly and them I felt a bullet hit the small of my back and I dropped down, dead, lifeless, cold and being covered in snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I ran to an alley near a park and roared in pain as my horns grew and my little black feather on the back of my neck grew. I'm telling ya, it hurts like heck. You think I would have gotten used to it by now, right? Well you're dog gone wrong.

Nico came running into the alley like, two minutes after I roared. "Luna?" he said. "Nico? What are you doing here?" "I heard you roar, I was a block away with a friend," he said as a girl who looked a lot like me but with straighter horns, a wolf's tail, brown / grey wings, and one red and one yellow eye.

"Nico …" she said without finishing her sentence when she saw me. We introduced each other, and then we went to my house to talk a goof around.

Luckily, my dad wasn't home yet, so we ran upstairs to my room. I took of my jacket and accidently showed the back of my neck. I felt warm hands on the back of it stroking the feathers gently, and I fell back into the persons chest and saw that it was Nico.

We blushed but I kept lying there and he kept stroking the feathers. "So, Cassandra," I said. "What do you like to do in your free time?" "Well, I like to draw, sing, and play the guitar," she answered. I nodded, "Cewl, very cewl." "You?" she said. "Let's see, I like to draw, make fun of the jocks and sluts, play on the computer, sing, and I play the piano," I said.

"Sheesh, Luna, for such a skinny girl you sure do a lot of things, don't ya?" Nico said. I nodded. The hole entire time we were at my house, I had my head on Nico's chest and he was stroking my neck feathers.

In the morning, I got up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then ran to school. I got to school an hour early.

I grabbed my stuff for history, shut my locker, and turned around to find myself face to face with the big, fat jerk, Andrew. How he managed to find me again, I have no idea. Luckily Nico walked in before Andrew could do anything to me. "Hi, Luna!" Nico said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Nico! How are ya?" I replied in an equally exited tone as his, just to annoy Andrew. "Hey," Andrew snarled, "Who are you?" "Me? Ha! Ha! I'm Nico! And who might you be to try and hurt this beautiful young lady?" Nico said the last pert in such a way the made turn into a tomato. "I'm Andrew, and how is this, hybrid, beautiful? She's ugly, even a rock's prettier than her," Andrew snarled.

"Andrew, I want you to get out of my sight right now and never talk to Nico and her again, got it?" a new boy said. He had Black hair, green eyes, an orange t – shirt, and blue jeans. There was a girl next to him, she had pretty honey blonde hair, a shirt like the boys, and jean shorts. "Nico! How are you?!" the boy asked. "Fine, just fine Perce. What about you and Annabeth?" "What! We're amazing!" the girl said.

"Hey, guys," Nico said "I would like you to meet my friend, Luna Night. Luna, this is Percy and Annabeth." I waved. "Hey," they said at the same time. I smiled nervously and darted to my first class.

"Hey, Luna, why did you run away?" Nico asked when he sat next to me. "I'm no good with people." I started humming a song called Castle of Glass, by Linkin Park. All the while, I was drawing an angel with white wings, a light blue dress with a dragon charm holding a bit of black veil like cloth to it, a staff with a circle top that had a sapphire on it, and white hair with black streaks in it. She was walking in the falling snow.

The rest of the day was really boring. I got home a walked up to my room, only to see it was trashed and had someone else's junk all over it. My dad came barging in with a whip in his hand. I took one look at him, took off my jacket, opened the window, jumped out, and flew over to Nico's house. I knocked on his door and a girl that looked a lot like Nico answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. "Um, can I please see Nico?" She smiled and yelled Nico's name. He came running down and crashed into me. "Luna! What are you doing' here!" he asked. "My dad was about to whip me."

He looked at me in disbelief. I looked at him sadly and them I felt a bullet hit the small of my back and I dropped down, dead, lifeless, cold and being covered in snow.


End file.
